Totally Dense
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Whilst on a mission fighting Titans Eren and Jean get separated from the rest of there friends Eren didn't transform this time as he wanted to show them he could fight without it. Eren And Jean don't like each other. They have a heart to heart and things will change
1. Oblivious To The Truth

**Totally Dense Part 1 Oblivious To The Truth**

Summary

Whilst on a mission fighting Titans Eren and Jean get separated from the rest of there friends Eren didn't transform this time as he wanted to show them he could fight without it. Eren And Jean don't like each other. They have a heart to heart and things will change

A new mission was set up to try and drive back the Titan treat three teams were set up led by Erwin, Levi and Hangi respectively. Eren's on Levi's team, Mikasa's on Erwin's and Armin's on Hangi's. Jean is also on Levi's team

The mission goes quite well they managed to kill several Titan as usual most were killed by Mikasa and Levi but Eren did well he's sick of being forced into always transforming so for this mission he fight like the rest of them he even manages to kill a few himself surprisingly it was the duo of Eren and Jean killed the most in Levi's group other then Levi himself.

Despite the fact Eren and Jean don't like each other they had to grudgingly admit they worked well as a team not that either would admit that to the other. There Eren's just killed his third Titan by himself when he feels the gas running out he looks over his shoulder and sees Jean's also almost out they both manage get to a tall tower before the gas finally runs out.

They look at each other and groan both thinking that there stuck here with each other can it get any worse. Jean's already sat down they can't hear or sea any Titans so they might as well rest. Eren's looking out of the tower although they did well today people still died. Eren hates it when they call him the saviour he hates it don't they realise he's only a kid why so much impressionability.

Jean looks up "What are you doing Eren get away from the edge there could be Titan's about Mikasa would kill me if anything happened to you" Eren looks at him and rolls his eyes but he leaves the edge and leans against the wall. Jean looks at Eren _You so don't deserve someone like Mikasa the way you've treated her over the years._

Eren looks over at Jean who seems to be deep in thought but is still looking at him. Eren sighs "What are you staring at Jean" Jean looks up "What" Eren sighs "I asked why your staring at me" Jean sighs "You did well today" Eren raises his eyebrow Jean's never said anything nice about him He nods "Thanks I guess you wasn't so bad yourself" Jean just smirks "How long do you think before were found" Eren shrugs "No idea I'm sure it won't be long."

Jean smirks "I'm sure Mikasa will find you she always seems to" Eren scoffs "She treats me like a kid it's so annoying" Jean sighs _You really don't deserve her she's in love with you dumbass why can't you see that wait are they really brother and sister._ "You know Eren you should treat your sister better" Eren looks at him "Sister you mean Mikasa she's not really my sister we took her in but she's not really my sister why do you care anyway don't think I don't know about your pathetic crush on her."

Jean glares at him months ago that would have caused Jean to launch himself at Eren yes he did have a crush on Mikasa how could he not she's a beautiful women strong and beautiful it took along time before they really spoke whenever he tried he stuttered like a kid but over time he was able to talk to her but when they did talk it was brief it was hard to take but he knew nothing would happen it was obvious nothing would come of it she was in love with Eren and nobody else.

Eren's sitting there sitting there with his eyes closed. Jean shakes his head _You are so dense how could you not see Mikasa has feelings for you, your so dense._ Eren sighs "I can't believe I did OK without transforming hate being forced to transform I want to fight like everyone else."

Jean has to admit he did well he was surprised he didn't transform either and although they don't like each other Jean made sure to keep him safe months ago he would have done that to try and get Mikasa to notice him but knowing her she probably wouldn't have noticed and instead probably would have rushed to Eren to see if he was OK.

Jean smirks "I was surprised but you held your own" Eren opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow "What's with all the compliments it's not like you" Jean sighs "Eren we'll never be friends but I admit you did well I'm not sure Mikasa would take it like that though."

Eren sighs "Mikasa again jeez bloody hell" Jean sighs "Shut up Eren Mikasa's my friend" Eren scoffs "You probably just say that so you'll get in with her."

Jean stands up and rushes over to Eren pulls him up "You son of a bitch I should kick your ass" Eren knocks his hand away "Your not strong enough Jean" Jean remembers the last time they fought Eren dropped him on his ass and Eren's only gotten stronger since then.

Eren sighs and pushes him away "Mikasa would never date someone like you" Jean glares at him "Why would you say that" Eren smirk "Because it's the truth" Jean sighs "Eren you don't deserve Mikasa you have no idea about Mikasa's feelings."

Eren looks at him "What do you mean" Jean walks away and sits down. Eren looks at him" Jean tell me what you meant" Jean sighs "Fine I did have a crush on her she's an amazing women she's smart, strong and beautiful tell me you don't agree" Eren looks stunned he opens his mouth then closes it."

Jean looks at him "Come on I asked you a question do you agree" Eren looks away _Yes she's beautiful she's one of the strongest people I know and smart yes of course she is nothing compared to Armin but yes she's smart_ "OK it's true she is smart and strong and b beautiful" He blushes as he said that and Jean saw it before he turned away.

Jean smirks "So you think she's beautiful so why do you treat her like shit" Eren lowers his head in shame. Jean continues "Why do you do it Eren" Eren sighs "I don't know at first she was to clingy she made me seem weak" Jean sighs "I partly agree with you she was over protective but she only does that because she cares about you."

Eren looks up "What do you mean she cares about me she's like my sister it's what family do" Jean sighs "You said she's not your sister and from what I can see she doesn't see you as her brother" Eren sighs "So what does she see me as" Jean sighs "I'll go back to what I said earlier I did have a crush on her I wanted to get to know her but I know nothing will happen."

Eren nods "OK so" Jean sighs "What I'm trying to say is she'd never be with me because she only has eyes for someone else" Eren looks at Jean "WHO" Jean smirks "Are you jealous" Eren glares at Jean "What" Jean smirks "Eren at first I hated you I still think you your an angry arsehole who's reckless but I know you've changed you don't argue as much that's good."

Eren sighs "Quit talking in riddle Jean just spit it out who is It she has eyes for" Jean sighs "Your so dense you know that" Eren sighs "Fuck of Jean answer the damn question" Jean sighs "I think your the only one who doesn't know" Eren sighs "For fucks sake tell me who" Jean sighs and stands up and looks out of the tower like Eren died earlier he sighs again "Eren the person she has eyes for is YOU" Eren's eyes are almost bulging out of his eyes his mouth is also open in shock.

He smirks "Yea right" Jean looks back at him __Are you fucking kidding me__ _"_ Are you fucking kidding me Eren she's in love with you, you dumb fuck everyone knows this everyone except you" Eren looks at him then he joins Jean he sits down dangling his legs over the side. Jean then does the same. He looks at Eren who looks lost.

Eren sighs "How long do you think she's you know" Jean sighs "To be honest maybe always I can't be certain" Eren sighs "And I've treated her like shit I'm surprised I didn't drive her away" Jean sighs "To be honest I don't know either but I guess her love for you answers that" Eren sighs "I'm such a horrible person I don't deserve her."

Jean smirks "You don't deserve her it's true" Eren looks at him his eyes are bright red he's trying not to cry" Jean surprises himself by patting Eren's back "It's OK to cry" Eren smirks "What do I say to her" Jean sighs "How do you feel about her do you think she's attractive." Eren looks at Jean _Of course she's attractive she's amazing she's the most beautiful women I've ever seen._

He looks down and mumbles "Ofcourseshe'sattractiveshe'sbeautiful" Jean heard it somehow he heard what he said he smirks "What did you say" Eren sighs "I said of course she's attractive she's beautiful."

Jean nods "You think she's beautiful" Eren looks at her and nods "She's always been beautiful I've always known that" Jean nods "So what's the problem" Eren looks at her "Jean we're in the middle of a war against the Titan's yes I care about her a lot but now is just not the right time there was a couple and one of them died and although I didn't know about this Armin told me that when one of them died the other gave up."

Jean understands "You don't want to become a couple incase on on you dies" Eren sighs "Would you take that risk I do care about Mikasa she's one of the most important people in my life if not the most important but there's also Armin. If I lost Mikasa I don't know what I'd do she is all I have left I'd be lost without her."

Jean is actually surprised by this he knows that they did change after Reiner and Bertoldt kidnapped him and when he was rescued they changed but to actually hear the angry boy admit that he'd be lost without Mikasa is a shock. Before he can speak Eren continues "She never wanted to join the scouts neither died Armin and I didn't want them to either" Jean nods "The way she is with you she was always going to follow you."

Eren nods "I know she's so stubborn but I guess I know why" Jean nods "So how did you first meet" Eren looks at Jean and his face drops "It's hard to talk about it it's not a happy story" Jean nods "Does Armin know about it" Eren nods "Yes" Jean nods "Going by the way your face dropped I'm guessing it's a sad story" Eren nods "Yes it's not something I'm happy talking about especially as it's to do with Mikasa." Jean nods "I understand."

For a few minutes Eren and Jean just look out admiring the view. Jean looks at Eren "I overheard that when Annie took you Mikasa went crazy she had to get you back I heard this from Levi as he was talking with Hangi I understand that you shouldn't really become an item I agree there is a risk but it might be good for her to know that you care about her."

Eren looks at him "She knows that already" Jean sighs "Yes but not how you really feel I think you should tell her" Eren looks at him "But" Jean lifts his hand "I understand there's risk but I think she needs to know" Eren sighs "Yea Maybe you know she told me about this dream where she lived near the ocean the dream makes more sense now because she said she wanted to live with me well if I remember correctly."

Jean nods "Is there anything you don't like about her" Eren smirks "Well yea her over protectiveness sucks but she's also reckless" Jean nods "Yea I guess but like I said earlier Love is a strange thing well I didn't word it that way but love makes people do crazy things."

Eren nods "I guess your right you know we actually worked quite well teaming up earlier" Jean nods "Yea we did well so how do you think she's doing" Eren grins "Knowing her she's probably kicking butt she's so much stronger then me at first I hated it but her and Levi are in a league of there own" Jean grins "Yea your right them to are a dangerous duo I would not want to be a Titan if any of them two are coming at me."

Eren smirks "I know not forgetting Hangi though she really is crazy" Jean laughs "Oh she is I heard that she kept you awake all night when you first joined Levi's team" Eren nods "Yea she can really talk" Jean nods "I saw your look earlier what was on your mind" Eren sighs "Oh the responsibilities I've been given plus the burden's it's hard because I'm so young they expect me to be this hero but every failed mission it makes me think I could have done better."

Jean looks at him "Hey we all share the burdens of failed missions we've all lost friends and family members I'm sure you have to we all feel pain remember when we lost Marco" Eren nods "He was your close friend I didn't know him that well" Jean nods "Yes he was my close friend" Eren nods "You know it was Annie who killed him."

Jean nods "Yes, now what I'm trying to say is your not alone everyone shares the burdens of failed missions and the deaths we've suffered and before you say it the death of Levi's squad wasn't your fault yet again it was Annie" Eren sighs "I know your right but I still feel that I could have saved them" Jean sighs "Everyone regrets things they couldn't do the thing is to move on."

Eren nods "I guess your right" Eren looks out "We better move were gonna have some company." Jean looks up and they both see several people coming towards them. Jean sees Mikasa "Here she comes" Eren nods "Yea."

The stand up and steps back a minute later Mikasa, Sasha and Connie step inside the tower. Mikasa looks at Eren and runs up to him "Eren are you OK" Eren looks at Jean who nods. Eren nods back then looks at Mikasa "I'm fine we just ran out of gas" Jean grins "You should be proud of him he well killed a few Titans and without transforming" Mikasa looks at him "Eren you could have.. He brushes his thumb on her cheek "I'm fine Mikasa I was careful me and Jean actually teamed up and killed a few.

Sasha and Connie look at Jean but Mikasa hasn't taken he eyes off Eren. He smiles "How did you do" She doesn't reply to him. Sasha grins "Mikasa did what she usually does and kicked some Titan ass" Mikasa actually blushes. Eren smiles "You look cute when you blush. Connie and Sasha look at Jean. Connie looks at Jean "What's happened to him" Jean smirks "Let's let them talk."

Sasha nods "Here's a spare Gas canister Eren we'll see you guys later. Jean puts his own new Gas canister that Connie has then the three of them then jump out of the tower leaving Eren alone with Mikasa.

She looks at Eren "I was so worried Eren I thought I lost you when you didn't come back" He nods "Hey" She looks in his eyes and he rests his head on hers she has her hands on his chest. They both have there eyes closed. Eren sighs "I'm sorry Mikasa" She opens her eyes "Sorry for what" He sighs "For how I treated you, you didn't deserve it so I'm sorry" Before she can say anything his lips meet hers.


	2. Nightmares

**Totally Dense Part 2 Nightmares**

 **A/N: Here is chapter 2 of this story takes place after the kiss of course not everything goes to plan and Eren distances himself from Mikasa as she comes to turn with her own feelings and tries to find Eren.**

Mikasa pushes Eren back and stares at him confused "What are you doing."

Eren stares at her ashamed of his actions he closes his eyes and turns away he picks up the spare gas canister tosses the used one on the floor and without a word shoots out of the tower leaving Mikasa alone.

She touches her finger on her lips still in shock Eren just kissed her she can't believe it he's her brother isn't he so why would he kiss her but is he really her brother there not blood related even Eren's told her there not brother and sister she looks out of the tower and sighs when she pushed Eren away he looked crushed _Eren._

She looks down and checks her gas she's got enough to get back but now she's all alone not good she looks around but there's no Titan's in sight so she jumps out of the tower and uses her 3dm gear.

Eren makes it back Armin sees him but notices he's sad so he leaves him be Jean also noticed and figures something went wrong there not friends but maybe he'll ask him later.

When Eren gets back he leaves the rest of his friends he doesn't want any company so he heads downstairs to where he used to stay he takes off his jacket and tosses it on the floor he then sits on the bed and starts taking off all his equipment whilst thinking _She rejected me I guess Jean was wrong dammit I'm so stupid_ _can I ever face her again._

Meanwhile It's nightime by the time Mikasa makes it back all the way home she's been thinking about the kiss and what it could mean he did kiss her on the lips afterall. She quickly heads to her room she it's empty Sasha must be getting some food knowing her she's always eating.

She quickly takes off all her gear leaving just her shirt and trousers on she then leaves and heads to the main room she enters the room and sees all her friends she looks around Eren's not there she sighs and makes her way over to get some food when she's done she sits down but she's quiet so they say nothing as they can tell she's not interested in starting a conversation and with Eren returning in a similar way something bad happened.

Mikasa's hardly eaten anything so she just pushes her tray away she looks at Armin "Have you seen Eren."

Armin shakes his head "No not since he returned is everything OK."

Mikasa sighs "I don't know I don't want to talk about it right now."

Armin nods "Whatever it is it will sort itself out."

Mikasa nods _I'm not so sure_ "Yea probably well I'm not hungry I'm off to bed."

She gets up and leaves the room she heads to the room where Eren stays and knocks but when there's no reply she decides to opens the door nobody but Eren, Armin, Jean and Connie share this room and the others are still eating. "Eren it's me I'm coming in."

She pulls down the handle and pushes the door open she knows where his bed is as she used to enter the room when she used to have nightmares and she's cuddle up with Eren but leave before anyone woke up as she gets to the bed she finds the bed empty not even his stuff is there she sighs _He's not here crap I'll find him tomorrow._

She leaves the room and heads down the corridor and enters her own room she shares with Sasha and Historia she sighs and sits on her bed before she starts to undress and she just sits in her bed with her knees against her chest with her arms wrapped around them until one of her hands goes to her lips that Eren kissed.

She sighs again she can't stop sighing she never expected a kiss from Eren although part of her thought about it because Levi kept on saying that she loved Eren even though she kept on saying it wasn't like that she'd just say they were family even though Eren said there not well not properly but even though she said they were family a part of her loved Eren deeply she lost him once and he came back to her somehow even though she doesn't know how he can become a Titan.

She then nearly lost him to Annie she clenches her fist at Annie's name then she almost lost him again when Reiner and Bertoldt kidnapped him she was able to save him with Levi's help but was she really wanting him back because he was family or because she's in love with him she knows she loves Eren but in what way.

She's had a dream of living outside the walls in a nice house getting married and starting a family but whenever she had the dream the man she marrieds face was always blank it was confusing to her apart of her wanted it to be Eren. The kiss was just so surprising Eren's never been like that before yes he changed when he was rescued they didn't fight as much for that she was happy she never likes fighting with Eren.

She lies down on the bed facing the wall she sighs for like the hundredth time today _Your all I've got_ _left Eren well you and Armin but your far more important to me then Armin I'd be devastated if Armin ever died but Eren well I did want to die I wanted to give up even in death he wouldn't let me give up but if he did die my soul would die also do I love Eren yes I do but in what way._

Eren's in his bed trying to sleep also the kiss was spontaneous that isn't like him at all but his heart was telling him to do it so he did for a second the kiss was amazing he's never kissed anyone before but it was nice until Mikasa pushed him away it doesn't make sense Jean said she's loved him for ages so why would she push him away like that and the way she spoke felt like he'd been stabbed in the back.

He turns onto his back and looks above "I guess it wasn't meant to be" _I know I treated her like shit part of it was because of her over protectiveness but part of me didn't want her with me risking her life why did she have to be so damn stubborn, when did I start to love her I know a lot changed when I was rescued and I've never though of her as my sister have I always loved her from the moment we met Jean's right I don't deserve her for the way I've treated her maybe I should tell her it was a mistake._

He turns around against facing the wall within moments he falls asleep.

 _Eren's Dream_

 _They've been fighting Titan's for several hours now everyone's exhausted but the Titan's just keep coming Eren's just killed a Titan he's now resting on a house he looks over and sees Mikasa it's been days since the kiss incident and he's avoided her sometimes run away from her. He watches her as she kills a Titan and he smiles but his smile is quickly replaced with sadness as out of nowhere a Titan grabs her and squeezes her Eren's in shock and can't move he hears her screaming he sees her break free and try to get away but the Titan bites her and Eren watches as her body is cut in half ._

 _Eren's then able to move and he rushes to her side he has her in his arms as he shouts for help somehow she's still alive he hears his name it's very feint he looks down and Mikasa tries to smile_

 _Eren holds her "Don't die on me Mikasa I can't lose you I love you Mikasa I always have."_

 _Mikasa looks at him and winces "I l... that's all she said before she died._

 _Eren looks down crying "No come back to me you can't be dead not you."_

Eren sits up covered in sweat and breathing heavily "Fuck a nightmare haven't had one of those in ages it felt so real." He lies back in bed and just lays there.

 _Mikasa is also having a nightmare_

 _There fighting Titans they've fought there way back To Shiganshina surprisingly she's not far from the old Yeager house she's pretty tired now she looks up and sees Eren she smiles glad he's safe but her face drops as she sees a fist come out of nowhere are punches Eren she screams "EREN."_

 _She runs to where he is and stops he's lying on the ground coughing up blood ironically he's next to his old house she runs to him and drops by his side and cradles him in her lap "Stay with me Eren don't you leave me not again I can't live without me."_

 _Eren reaches up and touches her cheek "Don't cry Mikasa it's OK I guess we made it back home huh ironic I die next to my house hows that for Karma."_

 _Mikasa looks down crying "Your not going to die don't say that you can't leave me Eren I'm sorry for pushing you away a few days ago I panicked" She closes her eyes "I'm so sorry Eren I love You." She opens her eyes and cries as Eren's dead but he had a smile on his face. She starts to cry "NO Eren you can't die wake up dammit you was supposed to live and we were supposed to get married and have a family now wake up."_

 _She starts shaking him but he's gone she then hears the sound of Titan's she looks behind her a 10 footer is heading towards her she then looks the other way and sees another 10 footer heading towards her but she doesn't care nothing matters anymore she just holds Eren's crushed body in her arms and cries. One of the titan's reaches down and grabs her._

She sits up in bed covered in sweet and crying _Eren I won't lose you._ She sits up in bed for a while wiping her eyes. She looks around she sees Sasha and Historia fast asleep and she sighs "I haven't had a nightmare in ages."

Eren tried to get back to sleepbut he just couldn't he pulls the covers away from him and gets out of bed he's still wearing his trousers and t-shirt he sighs before making his way out of the room he heads up the stairs he hasn't eaten anything since he got back he slowly walks down the corridors making as little sound as possible he heads into the kitchen and makes himself a cup of tea he's to exhausted to find food.

Mikasa's still sitting up she's about to lay back down when she hears a noise from outside the room seems someone else is awake she looks at the time it's 2am she climbs out of bed she's kind of thirsty al this crying has made her mouth dry. She puts on her cardigan and heads to the kitchens. She goes to the kitchen and gets some water she's on her way back when she sees a light in the corner of her eye she looks around it seems someone's sitting down in a chair with just a candle.

She enters the room she sees the face because of the candle _Eren_ "Eren."

Eren looks up knowing that voice but he doesn't do anything. Mikasa comes around and sits next to him "Where was you I was worried about you."

Eren says nothing she then notices he was crying "What's wrong why was you crying."

Eren wipes his eyes "It's nothing go back to bed." He then notices her eyes are all puffy also _Has she been crying also._

Mikasa sighs "I can't sleep I had a nightmare."

Eren is shocked _You to_ "Me to."

It's her turn to be shocked "Do you want to talk about it."

Eren sighs "Do you want to talk about yours." When she says nothing he nods "Thoughts so." Eren stands up with his mug of tea and is about to leave when Mikasa speaks.

"Eren I watched you die in my arms."

Eren turns around "You died in mine."

Mikasa stands up and walks up to Eren and pulls him back to the chair and he reluctantly sits down. She sighs "What happened in yours."

Eren would rather not tell her especially then end after what happened earlier but he does and she's shocked before she says anything she shares her nightmare with Eren the end shocking Eren also he doesn't know what to make of it she pushed him away she rejected him right but in the nightmare she said she loved him.

For a few minutes neither say anything then Mikasa speaks "I'm sorry I freaked out earlier but well the thing is erm I love... Before she can finished Eren puts a finger on her lips "Please don't say it we can't not whilst the Titans are about."

He then takes his finger away and she stays quiet "I love you and I don't care everyone pretty much knows already to be honest I wasn't even sure what It was love for a family member or proper love I know now it's genuine love so I say again I love you."

Eren sighs _She does love me but can we allow this to happen I love her also but know I know she loves me it would be harder if anything happens_ "Mikasa I ah crap I'm not good at this crap I still think this is insane but I love you to."

Mikasa smiles _He loves me to_ "You mean that."

Eren nods "Yes I guess maybe I always have I was tying to protect you I still think this is a bad idea

though."

Mikasa smiles "I don't care I love you and you love me that's all that matters we should really go to bed though it's late or early I guess."

Eren nods "Yea" They both finish there drinks and Eren blows out the candle they put there cup and glass in the sink then leave the room they walk to Mikasa's room Eren carries on. For some reason Mikasa follows him she notices he passes his room and that's strange so she follows him as he goes down to the basement that confuses her but it makes sense why nobody could find him.

Eren makes his way down the stairs not knowing Mikasa's following him he then enters the room and climbs in bed he pulls the covers over him and closes his eyes but within moments he feels something resting on him so he opens his eyes and sees Mikasa "What are you doing down here."

She smiles "I could ask you the same question but we'll talk tomorrow well a few hours let's get some sleep."

Eren nods and she cuddles up with him like they used to when either of them had nightmares. Mikasa's resting her head on his chest she places her head against his heart and hears his heartbeat so she smiles then she smiles moves up to his face Eren looks at her as she moves closer to his face and there lips lock together. They kiss for about a minute before they both break for air. Then She smiles _I can't wait to kiss him again_ "Good night Eren."

Eren smiles _Wow that was amazing felt so much better then the first time "_ Good night Mikasa."

She rests her head on his shoulder with her hand over his heart she smiles before she falls asleep. Eren smiles before he falls asleep also.


End file.
